


Relationships We're Not Having (A Love Story)

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships We're Not Having (A Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mallory Klohn (malloryklohn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malloryklohn/gifts).



So maybe they kissed.

But it was just the once, and they were both _super_ wasted on mead (and maybe a little bit of completely legal pot that Kenzi's cousin got using a real prescription from an actual doctor), and they were both so grossed out that they made a pact never to speak of it, ever again.

It's also possible that Kenzi finds the sight of Hale without a shirt to not be entirely unattractive. She will neither confirm nor deny having several x-rated, beach-themed dreams about the matter after seeing him shirtless. But even if she did, it hardly means anything, because dude - she has weirdly sexy dreams about the mayor all the time, and she definitely doesn't want to get freaky with him.

So maybe - maybe - now that they are literally trapped in a closet together, and they've already exhausted all possible topics of conversation (ways to escape, ways to get someone to rescue them, R. Kelly jokes, obvious colloquial closet metaphors), Kenzi can't stop staring at Hale's mouth. Maybe. But that's just because it's dark in here, and there isn't really much else to look at.

"What?" Hale says, nudging her.

This closet is really, really small, and Kenzi has a choice between being pressed up against some weird Fae shaman's creepy skin coats and being pressed against Hale's body. Clearly, she's chosen the option that doesn't involve dead people. So when he nudges her, it presses his thigh against her thigh, and his torso sort of touches her chest. "What do you mean, 'what'?"

"You're looking at me all weird."

Kenzi rolls her eyes. She is not. "I am not. You just happen to be in the way of where I'm looking."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?"

Kenzi gestures in front of herself. She's trying to point, into the space between them, but she accidentally overshoots and brushes her hand against his chest. He sort of twitches away. "Dude, what was that?" she whisper-asks, trying to be quiet. Somewhere outside the closet, there's a Fae shaman and his pet dragon, which is the reason they're stuck here in the first place.

"Nothing," Hale whispers back, puffing his chest out. I'm just twitchy, because you're being weird."

"You're the one being weird, jeez. Why do Fae all have to be so sensitive?"

Hale actually has the nerve to roll his eyes. "I don't know, why do humans have to be so irritating?"

He's right in her face, leaning down so that they're almost eye to eye. If anyone ever asks - not that they would, because neither of them will be telling anyone about this, ever - Kenzi definitely doesn't kiss him first.

It's way better without the mead.

Not because she likes Hale, or anything. But he is pretty okay at kissing, and his hands fit just right around her waist. When she reaches up and drags her fingernails across his nape, he groans in this manly way that really, Kenzi would find sexy if it came from any guy she happened to be kissing.

His hands leave her waist, and suddenly they're under her thighs and she's being lifted to his height. She gasps, loudly enough that it echoes against the walls. "Dragon, remember?" Hale mumbles, as his fingertips dig into her ass. "We're supposed to be quiet."

He always needs to have the last word. Kenzi shoves against his chest, exasperated. " _You_ be quiet," she says. She fists her hand in the fabric of his shirt, and sighs into his mouth.

They also won't be telling anyone about this. Not ever.


End file.
